One Little light
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Apa yang orang butuhkan untuk menjalani hidup? Barang-barang branded? Kartu kredit unlimited? Rumah mewah? Makanan buatan chef ternama? Orang tersayang? Singkatnya, semua manifestasi perlindungan diri yang berwujud benda. Dan untuk gadis sebatang kara seperti Matsuri, benda yang ia butuhkan hanyalah cahaya. Cukup satu cahaya. GaaMatsu!
1. Chapter 1

**One Little Light**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

 **Summary:**

 **Apa yang orang butuhkan untuk menjalani hidup?**

 **Barang-barang** ** _branded_** **?**

 **Kartu kredit** ** _unlimited_** **?**

 **Rumah mewah?**

 **Makanan buatan** ** _chef_** **ternama?**

 **Orang tersayang?**

 **Singkatnya, semua manifestasi perlindungan diri yang berwujud benda.**

 **Dan untuk gadis sebatang kara seperti Matsuri, benda yang ia butuhkan hanyalah cahaya.**

 **Cukup satu cahaya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Selama 20 tahun terakhir—yang artinya nyaris seumur hidupnya—ada banyak hal yang Matsuri tahu, sesuatu yang harus dan tidak harus lakukan, harus dan tidak harus harapkan, harus dan tidak harus pedulikan, jika kau adalah seorang yatim-piatu.

Yang pertama : **kuatlah jika ingin hidup** , karena dunia tak butuh satu pecundang lagi untuk berjalan-jalan di atas tubuhnya.

Jadi, di hari pertama ia diterima kerja sebagai pegawai magang di perusahaan, Matsuri memastikan ia tidak menempelkan pantat terbalut celana hitam miliknya lebih dari dua menit di atas kursi. Dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang beberapa kali membuatnya oleng karena sol-nya sedikit terbuka, Matsuri mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan berkubikel-kubikel, menyahuti panggilan para pegawai berpakaian necis yang melemparinya macam-macam pekerjaan.

Ia nyaris tak bisa berdiri tegak saat istirahat makan siang. Pergelangan kakinya ngilu dan jari-jarinya memerah dengan kulit yang nampak akan mengelupas.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau terlihat seperti mau pingsan." Sari, teman kuliahnya yang juga ikut magang, menyodorkan teh beraroma harum yang mengepul-ngepul. Matsuri menghentikan pijatannya di tumit yang terasa kebas dan meraih gelas kertas itu dengan gumaman terima kasih yang lirih.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu lagi," Sari menatapnya khawatir, "ini baru hari pertama. Bisa-bisa kau mati saat masa magang habis."

Matsuri menyeruput tehnya dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sari tenang.

"Sudahlah." Sari menyerah dengan cepat. Ia biasanya bisa mengoceh hingga berpuluh-puluh menit, tapi ia juga lelah hari ini. Lebih baik ia menyimpan tenaganya untuk tujuh jam ke depan. "Tapi pastikan kau memberitahuku kalau ada apa-apa. Mengerti?"

Matsuri tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang. "Yep." Bertepatan dengan itu, pesanan mereka datang. Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya sibuk menggasak makan siang mereka.

"Ah, iya. Apa kau sudah mulai akrab dengan pegawai yang lain? Aku tadi sempat bergosip dengan mereka sebelum jam makan siang," Sari memulai pembicaraan. Matanya yang tadi terlihat sayu akibat kelelahan kini tampak berkilat penuh semangat. "Apa kau tahu, kalau kepala cabang tempat kita magang baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun? Dia juga sangat tampan! Kudengar rambutnya berwarna merah bata."

Hal kedua yang harus kau perhatikan jika kau yatim-piatu adalah : **jauhi hal tak penting, lebih sedikitlah peduli dengan hal-hal di luar keperluanmu.** Matsuri tidak pernah melihat gunanya menggosipkan seseorang yang bahkan tak berwujud nyata dalam pikirannya. Celakanya, Sari adalah salah satu orang yang tak bisa hidup tanpa bergosip—sejauh Matsuri mengenalnya. Tak pernah ada yang luput dari telinga gadis bermata cokelat itu. Siapa mengencani siapa, siapa yang baru berulang tahun, siapa yang baru bertengkar, hingga apotek mana yang dikunjungi oleh siapa. Jujur saja, Matsuri tak pernah nyaman mendengarnya. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Matsuri hanya diam mendengarkan alih-alih menyetop laju ucapan sang teman yang sepanjang kereta barang.

"Dia punya dua orang kakak, kakak laki-lakinya bahkan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama! Bagian perencanaan." Sari mengunyah dan menelan makanannya cepat sebelum melanjutkan. "Kakaknya sudah menikah, tinggal di luar kota. Ayah mereka tadinya seorang gubernur tapi sudah lima tahun ini pensiun."

"Nah, nah, soal kepala cabang kita ini ... berita baiknya adalah, dia ... masih ... _single_!" Sari bertepuk keras dan menatap Matsuri, meminta responnya.

"Wah. Pria yang sempurna," puji Matsuri setengah hati karena ia harus menyetop gerakan menyuapnya. "Kejar saja kalau begitu."

Wajah yang tadinya penuh semangat di hadapan Matsuri tiba-tiba berubah masam. "Sempurna, huh? Memang sih."

Matsuri menaikkan kedua alis dengan mulut penuh, bertanya _kenapa?_ tanpa suara.

"Rupa-rupanya kepala cabang kita ini tidak tertarik dengan percintaan. _Track record_ pekerjaannya memang bagus, tapi tidak dengan urusan wanita. Katanya, pernah ada lima atau enam orang wanita yang datang ke kantor, meraung memanggil-manggil pak kepala cabang. Mereka semua rupanya berharap tinggi akan ditelepon balik setelah makan malam sekali—padahal itu hanya makan malam bisnis. Dan apa coba? Tanpa hati pak kepala cabang memanggil satpam untuk menyeret mereka keluar. Benar-benar _sempurna_ , 'kan?"

Matsuri membuat gerakan ragu dengan kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan makan. Waktu istirahat mereka tinggal lima belas menit lagi.

"Bahkan," berkebalikan dengan Matsuri yang hanya ingin menandaskan makan siangnya, Sari masih juga ingin bergosip. Kali ini ia merendahkan suarnya, seolah ia sedang membagi rahasia. "Ada yang bilang kalau pak kepala cabang kita _menyimpang_." Jari-jari Sari membuat tanda kutip di udara.

Reaksi Matsuri hanya, _so what?_ Yang ia ucapkan lewat tatapan mata. Sari yang melihatnya cuma bisa memajukan bibir.

"Kau memang teman bergosip yang tak seru, reaksimu datar," cibirnya. Meski begitu, ia masih juga melanjutkan. "Tapi meski begitu, jika aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, ada sekitar satu kodi wanita yang harus kuhadapi ..." Dengan nada sedih terakhir, Sari menyedot habis minumannya dan termangu menatap ke luar jendela, tepatnya melihat gedung tinggi tempat mereka bekerja.

"Orangnya sedang tidak di kantor ya? Kalau rambutnya berwarna merah, harusnya aku bisa langsung sadar. 'Kan mencolok sekali." Sebagai teman yang baik, Matsuri mencoba menaikkan _mood_ Sari dengan pura-pura tertarik. Matsuri memang suka pening mendengar ocehan Sari, tapi kalau temannya itu diam saja, Matsuri bisa lebih pening lagi.

"Katanya sedang dinas luar. Besok baru masuk." Sari memang canggih, hal seperti ini saja ia sampai tahu. "Di kantor tidak ada fotonya sih, makanya aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya bes—Matsuri! Hidungmu!"

Matsuri masih mengunyah makanannya saat Sari menjejalkan gumpalan tisu di atas bibirnya. Ada darah yang mewarnai tisu saat Matsuri melihatnya.

"Engh," Matsuri mengernyit.

"Tuh 'kan! Kubilang apa! Kau sampai mimisan begini!" Dengan wajah panik, Sari mengganti tisu yang sudah ternoda itu dengan yang baru, mengusap darah yang turun lagi dari lubang hidung kanan Matsuri.

"Haku he thoileth dhulu."

Sambil terus mengusap-usap bagian atas bibirnya dengan tisu, Matsuri berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet di bagian belakang kafe. Tapi karena terlalu fokus dengan hidungnya, Matsuri sampai tidak memerhatikan orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan kesialan lain terjadi, Matsuri tersandung sepatunya sendiri dan menubruk orang itu telak.

Dengan cepat Matsuri menguasai diri, ia langsung meminta maaf sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah dada orang yang kedua tangannya masih memegangi kedua siku Matsuri, menahan tubuh mungilnya untuk tidak merosot ke atas lantai lorong yang dingin. Benar saja, ada bercak merah cukup besar yang kini terpampang di atas kemeja putih orang itu.

Cepat-cepat Matsuri menegakkan tubuh. "He-Herima hasih, eh, haaf Huan—" Matsuri mendongak dan mendapati seraut wajah datar sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Matsuri tak begitu memerhatikan yang lainnya tapi mata itu jelas sekali sedingin es.

Matsuri membeku.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menarik tangan Matsuri yang memegangi tisu dan menekankannya ke hidung Matsuri lantas pergi tanpa banyak kata, meninggalkan Matsuri yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

"Hah! Harus hepath!" Melihat jam tangan tua di pergelangan tangan kanannya, Matsuri sadar ia sudah buang waktu tiga menit akibat insiden barusan plus kebodohannya yang membuatnya hanya mematung. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Matsuri segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Bisa gawat kalau ia terlambat kembali ke kantor!

.

.

Sisa hari itu berakhir tanpa insiden berarti. Matsuri sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau ia mimisan di tengah pekerjaan tapi untunglah itu tidak terjadi. Ia yakin setelah tidur nanti, ia pasti akan merasa lebih segar. Tapi sebelum pulang ke apartemen mungilnya, Matsuri menyempatkan diri mampir ke sebuah taman sambil menikmati sekotak yoghurt rasa stroberi.

Langit sudah gelap, sebentar lagi Suna akan tampak seperti noda hitam berbintik-bintik akibat lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan. Suasananya sangat tenang di taman itu, semilir angin ikut membuai Matsuri, memainkan rambut sebahunya yang ia gerai seusai jam kerja. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara gesekan dahan pohon dan samar-samar suara kendaraan dari jalan besar yang berjarak satu blok dari taman.

Rasanya sangat damai ... damai yang mencekik Matsuri.

Seumur hidupnya, dunia Matsuri selalu tenang, hening, tanpa suara-suara tak berarti. Memang salahnya juga yang terlalu tertutup dan bersikap apatis (yang kian menjadi akhir-akhir ini). Tapi, saat kau adalah yatim-piatu (yang apatis sepertinya) mengharapkan orang untuk mengisi kekosongan itu hanya untuk tempo yang singkat adalah kesalahan besar dan beresiko menoreh luka di hati yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Ya, ya, yang barusan memang terlalu hiperbol.

Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Orangtua yang harusnya menjadi sandarannya bahkan meninggalkannya, pilihan apa yang Matsuri punya selain bergantung pada dirinya sendiri? Menumpu harapan pada orang lain adalah kebodohan paling nyata. Matsuri tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berlaku demikian. Sejauh ini ia cukup berhasil hidup seperti orang antisosial—meski terselubung. Hanya Sari yang masih sanggup bertahan dengan tabiatnya yang seperti kerang bercangkang lapis baja selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Jadi, pelajaran ketiga terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah : **jangan berharap pada manusia jika tidak ingin kecewa.**

Itu juga yang memagari Matsuri dari sesuatu berbau romantis. Beberapa teman kuliah yang dulu mendekatinya ia tolak tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak melihat mengapa lelaki harus jadi pengecualian dalam hal ini apalagi ia sering menjadi tempat sampah Sari setiap kali gadis itu putus dengan mantannya. Lelaki malah terlihat seperti makhluk yang harus dijauhi—mungkin untuk selamanya.

Tapi ia terlalu naif jika berpikir demikian. Manusia sejatinya adalah makhluk sosial. Bahkan penelitian membuktikan kalau kesepian lebih mematikan dari obesitas. Suatu hari nanti Matsuri juga harus mempreteli semua idealismenya dan menggandeng tangan seseorang, membangun keluarga, meneruskan hidupnya. Hanya saja, sulit membayangkan hal itu jika kau tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan lelaki (sekedar catatan, Matsuri masih normal).

Pun Matsuri tahu. Jauh, jauh di dasar hatinya, _keluarga_ adalah sesuatu yang Matsuri inginkan. Ia begitu menginginkannya sampai merasa takut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpura-pura kuat. Karena jelas saja 'kan? Dia yatim-piatu tanpa asal-usul jelas, tidak cantik atau pun menarik, orang yang kaku dan membosankan, juga terlalu mandiri (katanya lelaki tak suka wanita yang mandiri). Siapa yang mau menerimanya dengan utuh? Menjejakkan kakinya di hati Matsuri dan tak pernah pergi?

Di kejauhan, lampu-lampu mulai bersinar. Beberapa lampu hias pertokoan mengedip ke arah Matsuri yang menatap mereka balik dengan air mata menggenang.

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo kawand-kawand GaaMatsu shipper di luaran sana. Sudah setahun lebih saya menelantarkan QPGWMH dan saya kelabakan mencari** ** _feel_** **-nya. Sebagai penulis (amatir) saya tahu saya sudah mengecewakan mereka yang menunggu dengan sabar bahkan hingga mengingatkan via PM (yep, genie luciana. I'm talkin' about you) dan saya rasa saya harus melakukan sesuatu sambil mengumpulkan ide-ide yang sedang mengembara entah ke mana.**

 **Memang bukan hal baik untuk membuka cerita baru sebelum menyelesaikan yang lama. Tapi saya mencobanya untuk membangkitkan semangat saya lagi. Saya harap semua baik-baik saja ke depannya.**

 **Chapter pembuka ini memang pendek. Hanya sekitar 1600-an kata. Aslinya saya sudah menulis sampai 9000 kata yang dipecah jadi 3 chapter dan sejauh ini masih jauuh dari konflik. Dua chapter lainnya akan di post satu-dua hari ke depan lewat automatic publish. Jadi, saya mungkin tidak akan membalas review kalian dalam tiga chapter ke depan. Tapi, tentu saja saya juga menantikan review kalian. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak berinteraksi dengan GaaMatsu shipper dan saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian.**

 **Btw, Gaara memang belum muncul di chapter ini dan chapter ke dua karena saya ingin membangun cerita ini dengan perlahan. Tapi tenang saja, dia tetap jadi pemeran utama.**

 **Oke, saya gak mau panjang lebar dulu di sini.**

 **Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Little Light**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

 **Happy Reading!**

Matsuri bukan pembuat onar. Ia tidak pernah membuat celah bagi orang lain untuk mencari-cari kesalahannya. Sebaik mungkin ia menyelesaikan tiap pekerjaannya hingga ke ditail terkecil. Dan tentu saja, datang terlambat adalah hal haram untuk ia lakukan. Bodoh sekali jika pegawai magang berani datang lebih lambat dari pemimpin perusahaan.

Setengah jam sebelum masuk, Matsuri sudah duduk dalam kubikel kerjanya. Seperti yang ia duga, belum ada siapa pun yang datang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke _pantry_ dan menenggak sebutir aspirin. Mimisannya memang tidak kumat lagi, tapi pagi ini ia terbangun dengan kepala berat dan tubuh sedikit linu. Entah apa yang salah dengan sistem imunnya.

Tapi Matsuri tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaannya karena pekerjaan yang tak kalah banyak dengan kemarin memaksanya siaga. Tangannya kaku sekali setelah menstaples dua ratus surat pemberitahuan dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop lantas menyortirnya ke setiap divisi. Ia bahkan tak sempat menyapa Sari yang sibuk mengekor seorang pegawai, membantunya merampungkan sebuah laporan.

Selintas pikiran sempat mengganggu Matsuri. Setahunya, tidak ada hal _urgent_ yang sedang dihadapai perusahaan. Tidak ada perjanjian besar dengan perusahaan lain dan ini bukan akhir kuartal, tapi semuanya tampak super sibuk. Lewat tugas remeh-temehnya yang bejibun, Matsuri tak menemukan hal berarti dan hanya bisa berasumsi kalau mereka adalah sekumpulan pegawai beretos kerja kelewat tinggi atau memiliki bos super galak.

Rupanya, yang kedua adalah jawabannya.

Si kepala cabang yang kemarin diceritakan Sari muncul tepat pukul sepuluh. Dari balik tumpukan berkas yang sedang Matsuri bawa, ia bisa melihat pucuk kepala merahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu berplat 'Kepala Cabang'.

"Ma-marah ya?" salah seorang pegawai memecah keheningan akibat kemunculan kepala cabang yang bahkan tak lebih dari sepuluh detik. "Tadi wajahnya kelihatan marah ... 'kan?"

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam perjalanan bisnisnya?" tanya yang lain takut-takut.

"Pasti begitu." Dengan berat hati, pegawai yang lain mengamini.

"Gawat ini." Aura negatif dengan cepat menguar di seisi ruangan hingga— _CTREK._

Lebih dari dua puluh kepala menoleh bersamaan ke arah Matsuri yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya—menstaples dan memilah surat—tanpa peduli sekitar. Sesungguhnya, Matsuri memang tidak peduli. Memang sudah prinsipnya. Toh ia tidak harus kontak langsung dengan kepala cabang, peduli amat dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Matsuri," panggil salah seorang pegawai—kalau tidak salah namanya Ibuki.

"Ya?" Matsuri menyahut, tangannya masih menstaples surat-surat.

"Buatkan kopi untuk Pak Sabaku dan antarkan ke kantornya."

"Pak Sabaku?"

"Pak Kepala Cabang."

"Oh."

Sari menepuk dahinya di ujung lain ruangan.

Matsuri beranjak menuju _pantry_ tanpa menyadari tatapan mata yang berubah gelisah.

"Yakin menyuruhnya masuk ke sana? Kalau benar Pak Sabaku sedang marah, bisa habis pegawai magang itu." Seorang pegawai wanita berucap takut-takut.

"Tapi kita perlu mengecek," yang lain beralasan. "Kalau kita melapor sebelum tahu keadaannya, bisa kita yang kena amuk."

Gumam persetujuan terdengar sebelum semuanya kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Tinggallah Sari yang merapal doa demi keselamatan temannya.

.

.

Seumur-umur, Matsuri tidak pernah meminum kopi. Jadi, dibanding nekat menyajikan air keruh dengan rasa yang lebih keruh, Matsuri menyerahkan tugas itu pada _OB_ kantor berhubung tidak ada kopi _sachet_ yang cara buatnya cuma ditambah air. Lagipula, _OB_ itu langsung sigap menyeduhkan secangkir kopi setelah Matsuri mengatakan nama pak kepala cabang.

Ketika Matsuri kembali pun, ia masih tak peduli. Padahal seisi ruangan mengintipnya—meski sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang mengintip juga—sambil menahan napas saat Matsuri memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka. Selama satu menit pertama, tidak ada yang berani bergerak di tempatnya.

Matsuri yang berada di dalam kantor itu, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan di atas hak-hak sepatunya. Kalau Matsuri bisa sampai ada hubungan dengan kepala cabang, pastilah dalam hal menyiapkan minuman begini. Karena itu, Matsuri tidak mau bertindak ceroboh.

"Silahkan, Pak." Dengan senyum puas karena berhasil meletakkan cangkir kopi dengan selamat di atas meja, Matsuri mempersilahkan sang kepala cabang yang duduk memunggunginya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat dari balik kursi bersandaran tinggi itu.

Matsuri sudah membalik tubuhnya ketika ia merasa kakinya terbakar, bersamaan dengan suara pecahan cangkir yang kini menyerpih di sekitar kaki Matsuri. Ia bahkan terlalu kaget untuk bisa bersuara dan hanya mematung di tempat, menjaga jantungnya agar tidak ikut hancur meledak.

"Jangan ada yang masuk sampai selesai jam istirahat," ujar satu suara rendah nan dingin dari belakang Matsuri.

"Y-ya," sahut Matsuri dengan tenggorokan tercekat. Ia lantas buru-buru berjongkok, berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan cangkir yang digenangi cairan hitam yang masih mengepul.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" Tapi rupanya inisiatif Matsuri untuk merapikan kekacauan itu tak dianggap positif. "Cepat keluar dari sini!" kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan dengan suara keras yang membuat Matsuri terlonjak, ikut menggores jarinya saat ia meletakkan kembali cangkir pecah itu sebelum keluar secepat kilat.

Matanya berhadapan dengan dua puluhan pasang mata lain yang menyambutnya di luar pintu dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

.

.

Matsuri mendapat kelonggaran waktu atas pengorbanannya. Semua pegawai di lantai itu merasa terbantu atas info Matsuri untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan pak kepala cabang setidaknya sampai setelah jam makan siang. Karena itu, Matsuri dibiarkan duduk santai di kubikelnya sementara Sari berlutut di hadapannya, mengobati luka bakar Matsuri yang membuat kulit di atas mata kakinya merah dan membengkak.

"Kutarik ucapanku, aku tidak meminati pak kepala cabang lagi," gumam Sari sambil mengolesi kulit Matsuri dengan gel yang terasa menyejukkan. "Aku juga baru tahu pagi ini kalau perangainya sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah. Ia tidak segan mendamprat semuanya _atau_ melempari mereka dengan barang-barang berhubung ia irit bicara. Huh. Dasar tiran!"

Sari mendongak menatap Matsuri.

"Apa?" Matsuri balas bertanya heran. Sejak tadi ia lebih fokus dengan secangkir teh herbal yang dipesankan seorang pegawai untuknya.

Sari menghela napas gemas, sambil melemparkan tatapan jengkel ia mengambil duduk di hadapan Matsuri. "Kau tidak ingin memakinya atau apa gitu?"

Matsuri menaikkan alis. Perlu satu menit penuh sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sari. Inilah sebabnya ia lebih suka sendirian, menaruh perhatian banyak pada orang juga memperbesar resiko membencinya. Lihat saja temannya ini, hanya selang sehari pujiannya langsung lenyap.

"Aku tidak mengambil hati. Suasana hati Pak Kepala Cabang sedang buruk, maklumi saja. Kau juga sering rese kalau sedang baper." Matsuri menenggak habis tehnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja sekarang."

Sari nampak ingin protes tapi ia tak menemukan sanggahan. Matsuri ikut berdiri ketika Sari kembali ke kubikelnya karena ia harus ke toilet. Tapi betapa herannya ia saat menemukan lelaki-lelaki berseragam biru pupus tengah mondar-mandir di dalam toilet wanita.

"Maaf, Nona. Sementara ini toiletnya sedang tidak bisa digunakan. Ada saluran air yang bocor. Tapi, Nona bisa pergi ke toilet di lantai bawah."

Matsuri mengucapkan terima kasih pada si petugas ledeng sebelum pergi menuju lift. Samar ia merasakan luka di kakinya berkedut. Mau tak mau ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi dan melirik ke jari telunjuknya yang sekarang terbalut plester luka. Semuanya gara-gara cangkir kopi yang dilempar oleh atasannya dengan penuh cinta. Ah. Ia bahkan tak melihat wajahnya.

Tapi Matsuri rasa ia juga tak ingin melihatnya, tak peduli seberapa pun tampannya ia.

.

.

Ia menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet tak lebih dari lima menit. Yah, dia sih tidak seperti perempuan lain yang menyempatkan diri untuk men- _touch up_ riasan mereka hingga menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di toilet. Selama ini ia hanya memakai riasan seadanya, bedak, _eye liner_ , maskara, dan _lipstick_ warna merah muda pudar beraroma stroberi (kekanakkan, ia tahu), yang sama sekali tak terlalu merubah tampilan wajah _baby face_ -nya.

Matsuri baru saja memencet tombol agar pintu lift tertutup ketika seseorang menahannya dan merangsek masuk, lantas mendorong tubuh Matsuri merapat ke dinding lift sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan berteriak," kata lelaki yang bertubuh dua kali besar tubuh Matsuri itu. Matanya menampakkan kepanikan saat pintu lift menutup di belakang mereka.

Posisi ini, ucapan seperti itu, situasi seperti ini ... sepertinya Matsuri pernah menontonnya di salah satu drama kesukaan Sari. Kata temannya itu, ini adalah salah satu adegan yang paling mendebarkan. Romantis. Tapi Matsuri yang sekarang sedang di- _kabe-don_ sedemikian rupa tak mengerti sama sekali di mana bagian romantisnya.

Matsuri menarik lepas tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan bertanya, "Kau siapa?" bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka lagi. Seorang wanita berdiri di depan lift tapi Matsuri tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandangannya terhalang oleh rambut cokelat agak berantakan lelaki di hadapannya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah merundukkan tubuh, menyejajari kepala mereka.

Dan bibirnya ...

Bibirnya—

"Kankurou! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?!"

Detik berikutnya, jas lelaki itu direnggut dan ia terhuyung keluar lift. Tapi lelaki itu sempat menekan tombol pintu lift. Sebelum menutup, Matsuri sempat melihat sekelebat sepatu berhak tinggi diayunkan dengan kecepatan yang cukup sadis oleh wanita yang kini menjadikan si lelaki sebagai samsak hidup.

"Aw! Shi _-chan_! Hentikan! Aduh! Itu tajam, tahu!"

Matsuri berdiri di dalam lift dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

Apa sih yang terjadi hari ini?

.

.

Istirahat makan siang, Matsuri menyantap makanannya di kafetaria kantor karena ia terlalu malas ke kafe di seberang jalan. Plus, kakinya membengkak makin parah hingga kalau tersentuh sedikit saja akan terasa perih. Sementara itu, Sari yang duduk di depannya sambil memakan semangkuk salad menatapnya curiga sejak tadi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Matsuri mengerutkan alis. Jujur saja, dibanding kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, kediaman Sari sekarang adalah yang paling aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, ia merasa orang-orang sejak tadi menatap ke arah mejanya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kau kenal dengan kakaknya Pak Kepala Cabang?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Itu loh, kakak Pak Sabaku yang dari bagian perencanaan!" Sari berseru gemas.

"Tidak, tuh." Matsuri menjawab lugas. Adiknya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya (meski ia sudah mendapat _tembakan_ cangkirnya yang penuh sayang), apalagi kakaknya?

"Tapi kenapa semua orang membicarakanmu?!"

"Bicara apa?"

Seperti _shinkansen,_ Sari menceritakan apa yang sudah didengarnya. "Katanya kau kepergok bermesraan di lift dengan Pak Sabaku saat seorang wanita datang dan mulai memukulinya!"

"Pak Sabaku?"

"Maksudku, kakaknya Pak Sabaku. Ah! Lagipula memang satu marga!"

"Wanita?"

"Pacar kakaknya Pak Sabaku." Sari menjawab datar. " _Well_ , mantan."

Matsuri diam sebentar, lalu, "Oh."

"'Oh'? Reaksimu cuma 'oh'?" Hidung Sari mulai mengerut-ngerut lucu. "Kau mengerti tidak sih dengan yang kukatakan?!"

"Menger—"

"Ah. Sudahlah." Sari mengibaskan tangan, sepertinya berhasil mengetahui gelagat Matsuri yang ingin berbohong. "Sekadar informasi, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh juga dengan lelaki itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memenuhi semua standarmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu standarku?"

Sari memutar mata. "Sayangku, memangnya tiga tahun ini aku tak kasat mata? Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau hampir saja menerima anak jurusan hukum yang waktu itu mengajakmu kencan, sayangnya dia terlalu pilih-pilih makanan."

Matsuri tersenyum geli mendengar celotehan temannya. Ia memang hampir menerima pemuda itu, tapi jelas ia menolaknya bukan karena soal pilih-pilih makanan.

"Lalu, apa jelasnya standarku itu?"

"Yah, untuk ukuran gadis yang tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan, kau sangat pilih-pilih soal lelaki," Sari menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau, sangat jelas menunjukkan apresiasi pada pemuda yang mandiri, baik hati, ramah ... pintar, hm, tidak, coret itu. Kau terlalu baik hingga bisa saja menerima lelaki ber GPA 2 selama dia mau menyebrangkan seorang nenek-nenek. Dan satu yang paling penting: setia."

Matsuri diam. Ia rasa yang Sari ucapkan adalah standar umum yang diinginkan semua wanita. Dan ya, Matsuri tentu senang jika bisa menemukan semua itu dalam satu orang pemuda. Tapi, Sari salah kalau mengatakan kalau itu adalah standar utamanya. Standar utamanya bukan itu.

"Jadi, dengar baik-baik," Sari sepertinya tak peduli dengan persetujuan Matsuri atas argumennya dan meneruskan ucapannya, "lelaki itu memang terkenal bermulut manis dan sebagainya. Punya selera humor yang baik dan, yah ... tampan—"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" potong Matsuri.

"Lihat di foto seseorang." Sari menjawab cepat.

"Gerakmu cepat," goda Matsuri.

Sari mendelik. "Apa aku terlihat seperti teman yang tak pedulian?!"

Matsuri mengulum senyum dan mempersilahkan Sari untuk melanjutkannya.

"Oke. Kembali ke topik. Dia memang punya banyak kelebihan yang membuatnya disukai orang, TAPI memang begitulah perangai seorang _womanizer_. Wanita itu baru dikencaninya beberapa minggu dan ia sudah bosan." Sari menatap Matsuri lekat-lekat. "Jadi, AWAS saja kalau kau mau dirayunya. Aku tak akan biarkan. Laporkan padaku kalau dia coba mendekatimu lagi. Kau terlalu polos untuk menghadapi serigala berbulu domba seperti lelaki itu."

"Wow," Matsuri meminum sedikit dari gelas. "Dia tidak terdengar mirip dengan adiknya."

"Kebetulan kau singgung," Sari ganti memasang wajah prihatin. "Seisi lantai sedang tegang. Setelah makan siang ini mereka harus memberikan laporan. Wajah mereka seperti sapi yang digiring masuk ke tempat penjagalan."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Matsuri, orang yang sudah melemparimu dengan cangkir itu memang menyeramkan." Sari membelalakkan matanya, mencoba membuat maksudnya lebih jelas. "Nona Araki di kubikel sebelahku cerita panjang-lebar tentang kelakuan pak kepala cabang yang ternyata lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi. Ia bahkan pernah memecat seorang pegawai hanya karena satu kesalahan."

"Tapi katamu dia populer."

"Yah ... anomali cinta. Mungkin semua wanita itu masokis." Dengan sadis, Sari menusuk-nusuk makan siangnya.

"Mungkin." Matsuri tersenyum. "Tapi mereka pasti tahu kelakuan pak kepala cabang kita. Alasan mereka masih menyukainya pasti karena wajahnya. Apa kau yakin akan tetap membencinya setelah melihatnya nanti?"

"Dia harus setampan setan penggoda untuk menggoyahkanku," ujar Sari mantap, membuat Matsuri bertepuk tangan tanpa suara untuk menyalutinya.

"Kau sudah benar. Lelaki kasar memang tidak baik." Matsuri mengamini. "Aku juga akan jaga jarak dengannya."

"Kau memang selalu jaga jarak dengan semua orang," koreksi Sari.

"Yah. Berarti dia masuk kategori proteksi ganda." Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Sudah, sudah. Waktu istirahat kita tinggal sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita habiskan makan siang kita."

"Selamat siang, Nona!"

Matsuri dan Sari serempak mendongak. Di hadapan mereka kini, berdiri seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi mereka perbincangkan. Tampilannya agak lebih berantakan dari yang sekilas Matsuri lihat ketika di lift tadi. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menjadi pengamat yang baik. Cara lelaki itu menyampirkan jasnya di bahu dan memasukkan dasinya ke saku kemeja terlihat natural, seolah itu memang bagian dari gaya berpakaiannya dan bukan karena habis gulat dengan mantannya.

Matsuri melirik ke arah Sari yang tak bersuara dan tertegun mendapati temannya itu tampak terpana. Sepertinya mereka kedatangan setan penggoda.

"Selamat siang, ng, Tuan Sabaku." Matsuri akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membalas sapaannya. Lagipula ia tidak mampir tanpa alasan. Pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Matsuri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sabaku Kankurou," ia mengambil duduk menghadap Matsuri. "Kau ... yang tadi di lift, 'kan?"

Matsuri mengangguk singkat.

"Bagus!" Ia tampak senang. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat berkilat-kilat seperti anak kecil. "Begini, saya ingin minta tolong. Tapi saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, boleh saya minta nomormu?"

"Eh, itu ..." Matsuri melirik ke arah Sari, tapi temannya itu masih juga membatu.

"Saya tak punya banyak waktu," ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jadi ...?"

"Maaf, saya rasa itu terlalu ... riskan." Matsuri bukannya tidak menyadari, hampir semua orang yang sudah sejak tadi mengintipinya, sekarang terang-terangan menatap ke arah mejanya. Dan Sari sama sekali tidak menolong.

"Tolonglah! Ini masalah hidup dan mati!" Kankurou menatap Matsuri mengiba.

"Tapi ..."

"Tolonglah!" Kankurou bersikeras. Tak tahan dengan tatapan semua orang, Matsuri akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan nomor teleponnya. Baru saja selesai menyimpan nomornya, ponsel di tangan Kankurou berdering.

"Dengan Sabaku ... ah, ya! Ya! Saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana! Terima kasih." Kankuro kembali menatap Matsuri seraya berdiri. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, nona ..." Kankurou menaikkan satu alis, bertanya.

"Matsuri."

"Ya, ya. Matsuri." Kankurou tersenyum lebar, membuatnya nampak lebih muda seketika. Untuk sejenak, Matsuri seolah bisa merasakan perasaan terpesona para wanita yang dijerat oleh Kankurou. Kalau lelaki itu mau, ia bisa jadi sangat memesona. Tapi lelaki memesona ini tak punya banyak waktu. Sepertinya ia ada rapat di luar kantor.

Namun, sebelum ia beranjak, tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kehadiran Sari yang masih dengan wajah terpesonanya. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka agak lebar dibanding tadi. Tapi, satu kalimat dari Kankurou membuatnya langsung tutup mulut.

"Nona, kau meneteskan liur."

Sebelum sepatu Sari sempat dilempar, Kankurou sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Matsuri sangat suka berjalan kaki. Yah, sebagian karena keharusan agar ia bisa berhemat, sebagiannya lagi karena ia—untuk alasan tertentu—tidak ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya. Lantai yang dingin, suara kunci yang bergema ke seisi ruangan, lampu yang belum dinyalakan, seolah mengingatkan Matsuri kalau ia hidup sebatang kara. Setelah seharian bertemu dengan orang-orang di tempat kerja, sulit untuk kembali ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya dipenuhi suara langkah kakinya sendiri.

Matsuri mampir ke sebuah mini market, teringat lemari makannya sudah kosong. Ia serius menimbang untuk membeli semua varian mie instan masing-masing satu, tapi uangnya tak cukup. Ia baru membayar sewa dan transpor ke kantornya memakan lebih banyak simpanannya. Gaji perdananya mungkin akan menutupi semuanya, tapi itu masih tiga minggu lagi dan Matsuri harus berhemat hingga saat itu. Akhirnya ia hanya membeli lima bungkus mie instan untuk seminggu. Ia bisa puasa untuk sisa dua harinya.

Tapi ketika ia berjalan ke arah kasir, matanya hinggap di jajaran makanan kalengan dan melihat sederet kaleng makanan kucing. Ia menghampirinya. Makanan kucing itu lebih mahal dua kali lipat dari lima bungkus mie instan di pelukannya. Tangannya meraba dengan ragu, menimbang-nimbang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke rak mie instan, meletakkan dua bungkus mie dan menyisakan tiga dalam pelukannya lalu kembali ke rak sebelumnya lantas mengambil satu kaleng makanan kucing berisi ikan tuna impor.

Alih-alih murung akibat pembelian tak terduga, Matsuri malah berjalan riang ke arah sebuah taman kecil di dekat apartemennya. Itu taman yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Taman itu benar-benar kecil, hanya ada beberapa permainan luar-ruangan dengan sebuah kubah berlubang-lubang di bagian tengah. Di depan kubah itu lah Matsuri berdiri sekarang.

"Shi _-chan_! Shi _-chan_!" Matsuri mulai memanggil-manggil sambil melongok ke dalam kubah. "Shi _-chan_!"

"Meong!"

Sebuah eongan kecil terdengar dari arah kursi besi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari balik bayangan, seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan cincin-cincin hitam di ekornya yang meliuk-liuk berjalan ke arah Matsuri. Mata kuning cerahnya berkilat-kilat senang.

"Shi _-chan_! Di sana kau rupanya!"

Matsuri menggendong kucing itu dan duduk di kursi. Bulu-bulu putih pendek menempel di setelan kerjanya saat kucing itu menggesekkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke dada Matsuri. Jelas si kucing kecil sudah menantikan kehadiran Matsuri.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menengokmu lagi, kerjaanku sedang banyak." Matsuri menurunkan kucing yang ia namai Shi _-chan_ itu dan mengeluarkan makanan kalengannya. "Lihat! Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu!"

Sama seperti Matsuri, Shi _-chan_ juga tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan. Kucing kecil itu memakan apa yang bisa dimakannya saat Matsuri tak bisa menengoknya untuk memberi makan. Tapi dari semuanya, Shi _-chan_ paling suka dengan tuna kalengan yang dibeli Matsuri ini. Ia selalu makan dengan lahap tanpa menyisakan serpihan daging tuna sama sekali.

"Nah, makanlah!" Matsuri meletakkan kaleng yang sudah ia buka itu di atas kursi dan dengan semangat Shi _-chan_ mulai memakannya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuhnya.

Matsuri bertemu dengan Shi _-chan_ dua tahun lalu, di tahun terakhirnya kuliah. Kucing itu dulu kumal dan kurus, juga terluka. Dengan sedikit uang yang Matsuri miliki, ia membawanya ke sebuah klinik hewan. Tapi setelah ia sembuh, Matsuri kebingungan sendiri. Inang apartemennya tidak mengizinkan penyewa untuk memelihara hewan dan ia cukup galak. Belum lagi Matsuri kadang menunggak sewa, bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang keluar jika ketahuan memelihara Shi _-chan_.

Dengan berat hati, Matsuri meninggalkan Shi _-chan_ di taman ini, berharap insting bertahan hidup kucing itu bisa menyelamatkannya. Matsuri ingat, ia sempat menangis semalaman. Ia jarang terlihat begitu emosional, tapi mata Shi _-chan_ yang pertama ia lihat mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Terluka, kesakitan, sendirian, tak ada yang sudi menemani. Tapi, pilihan apa yang ia punya? Biarlah ia menyerahkan Shi _-chan_ pada kehendak Tuhan.

Berhari-hari kemudian ia masih juga terbayang pada kucing kecil yang telah ia selamatkan (dan ia campakkan) dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke taman itu hanya untuk mendapati Shi _-chan_ ada di sana, tepat di depan kubah berlubang tempat Matsuri meninggalkannya. Seolah ia menunggu Matsuri untuk menemuinya kembali.

Sejak saat itu, Matsuri mengunjungi Shi _-chan_ sesering ia bisa. Meski ada hari di mana ia tak dapat datang dan membawakannya makanan, Shi _-chan_ tidak terlihat kelaparan atau terluka. Sepertinya ia mencari makan di tempat lain. Kucing pintar.

"Meong."

"Wah! Kau sudah menghabiskannya? Kucing pintar." Matsuri menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Shi _-chan_ yang kemudian meloncat ke atas pangkuannya dan bergelung nyaman di sana. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Meong."

"Sama. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Matsuri tak pernah bisa mencurahkan perasaannya secara gamblang pada seseorang, bahkan Sari sekali pun. Tapi dengan Shi _-chan_ , ia bisa bebas mengelusnya, membisikkan kata-kata sayang, duduk sepanjang malam dan berbincang—meski hanya satu arah. Rasanya lebih mudah dan ringan. Seekor kucing tak akan membuatnya kecewa. Jika ia memberinya makan, ia akan menurut. Jika ia mengelusnya lembut, ia akan menjilatnya balik. Jika ia memeluknya, ia akan membola.

Berbeda sekali dengan manusia yang sulit ditebak.

Jika Matsuri bersikap baik, ada yang akan balas berbuat baik padanya, ada yang mencibirnya di belakangnya, ada yang mengiranya sedang mencari perhatian. Jika Matsuri mengungkapkan pendapatnya, ada yang akan menerima, ada yang mengejeknya terang-terangan, dan ada yang pura-pura setuju untuk kemudian mencelanya di belakang. Rumit sekali. Apalagi perbandingan orang yang merespon dengan positif lebih sedikit dari yang merespon negatif. Matsuri tidak tahu, apakah ia yang memang salah berbuat dan berucap atau orang-orang di sekitarnya memang semuanya pendengki? Tapi, untuk bersikap kasar seperti mereka, Matsuri juga tak bisa. Ia ingin diperlakukan dengan baik, karena itu ia berlaku baik dan mencoba berpikir positif pada semuanya.

Lalu, untuk urusan mencintai. Nah, itu bahkan lebih rumit lagi. Matsuri tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang karena pikirannya pun sudah dipenuhi dengan kejadian di kantor sore tadi.

Lima tumbal. Lima lemparan. Dari luar ruangan yang tertutup, Matsuri dan yang lainnya mendengarkan 'pembantaian' yang dilakukan oleh sang kepala cabang. Memang hanya terdengar suara gebrakan meja dan lemparan barang tanpa bentakan, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka gentar. Apalagi, wajah pegawai terakhir yang keluar dari sana begitu pucat seolah ia siap pingsan kapan saja. Tapi, hingga jam pulang, Matsuri tak berkesempatan untuk melihat rupa sang tiran karena ia tinggal untuk lembur. Mungkin di balik sikap kerasnya, ia memang seseorang yang berdedikasi.

"Meong!" Matsuri terlonjak sedikit saat kaki-kaki depan Shi _-chan_ bertumpu di dadanya, dan lidah kasar si kucing menjilat pipinya. Mata kuningnya terlihat bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengerti keresahan Matsuri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Matsuri mengangkat Shi _-chan_ dan memeluknya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

 **A/N:**

 **Ada yang merasa tokoh-tokohnya OOC? Ada yang merasa gaya bercerita saya berbeda?**

 **Oke, jadi ini rahasianya. Saya menulis fic ini tanpa beban. Benar-benar lancar. Saya bahkan tidak memikirkan akan jadi apa cerita ini. Saya juga akui kalau cerita ini memang minim riset. Dalam sehari, saya menulis lebih dari 3 ribuan kata dan itu sebuah rekor tersendiri bagi saya. Dan ternyata, rahasianya adalah ... tanpa sadar saya membuat Matsuri jadi seperti saya—tidak secara fisik, tapi kepribadian. Beberapa memang ada yang berbeda karena keharus-sesuaian dengan plot tapi saya bisa melihat diri saya sendiri dalam tokoh Matsuri yang ini. Saya jadi tidak yakin ingin meneruskan tapi toh idenya masih terus mengucur keluar. Jadi, ya ... saya mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak menyukai Matsuri yang seperti ini (saya juga kadang benci diri sendiri—tidak bagus, saya tahu).**

 **Awalnya saya pikir ingin menggunakan plot ini untuk pair lain—NejiTen misalnya. Tapi saya merasa GaaMatsu yang paling cocok. Dan semakin saya pikirkan, semakin cocok jadinya.**

 **Oke. Next.**

 **Sebagai orang melankolis-romantis, tema yang saya ambil memang tidak jauh-jauh dari cinta. Saya suka menulis cinta antar sahabat, keluarga, atau pasangan dan saya coba tuliskan semuanya di sini. Secara garis besar cerita ini menggambarkan perjuangan Matsuri untuk mendapatkan keinginannya dengan berpegang pada prinsip-prinsip hidupnya yang kemudian coba dirobohkan oleh Gaara. Semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu pasaran, ya?**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Semoga ada cukup waktu juga untuk menulis review. Dan maaf kalau-kalau saya belum membalas review kalian. Chapter ini saja di-post secara otomatis. Nanti, saya akan membalas review kalian.**

 **Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Little Light**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

 **Happy Reading!**

Dua hari berlalu tanpa ada kehebohan lain. Orang-orang di lantai mereka terlihat lebih santai, membuat Sari dan Matsuri pun sedikit lega. Mereka bahkan merencanakan untuk pergi minum-minum sepulang kerja. Tapi harusnya mereka sudah menduganya. Karena badai besar datang setelah keheningan yang membuai.

"Ayo-ayo semuanya! Kita ke bar di dekat stasiun!" Kawabata, seorang pegawai berperawakan tinggi dan periang, dengan semangat mengomandoi mereka semua ketika jam kerja sudah berakhir.

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras!" pegawai wanita lain bernama Horikita, melirik takut-takut ke arah pintu kantor pak kepala cabang. Seketika semua orang menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, kita pergi tanpa mengajak pak kepala cabang?" Matsuri berbisik ke arah Sari sambil menentang tas kerjanya lantas berjalan berjinjit keluar ruangan seperti yang lainnya.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" Sari balas bertanya. "Dia itu _workaholic_. Sekarang saja dia lembur!"

Matsuri berpikir sebentar. Memang sih, saat ia datang, pak kepala cabang sudah ada di kantornya. Istirahat pun paling terakhir, pulangnya juga. Tak heran Matsuri berpikir kalau ia tinggal di kantor. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Matsuri belum pernah melihat wujudnya sama sekali berhubung ia tidak pernah disuruh mengantarkan kopi lagi.

"Aku prihatin pada Pak Inui. Dia ditahan oleh Si Tiran itu." Sari melempar pandang pada sebuah kubikel berisi seorang pegawai yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Matanya sayu dan berkaca-kaca melihat kepergian teman-temannya.

"Apa tak apa kalau kita tetap pergi?" Tidak mengajak bos, tidak solider dengan teman, Matsuri sudah merasa bersalah padahal belum ada sepuluh langkah ia keluar dari ruangan mereka.

"Percayalah, mereka sudah melakukan ini sejak lama. Pak Inui juga tahu. Di lain waktu, akan ada orang lain yang ada di posisinya. Karena itu semuanya tidak ada yang mendendam." Sari menarik lengan Matsuri yang terus menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyeretnya ke lift paling pinggir yang sedang ditunggui oleh dua lelaki.

"Halo, Pak Matsushita, Pak Mouri." Sari menyapa dua lelaki yang tadinya sedang mengobrol itu. Tak seperti Sari yang mudah bergaul dan ahli dalam mengingat nama dan wajah dengan cepat, Matsuri bahkan hanya tahu nama pegawai yang ada di sekitar kubikelnya—orang-orang yang sering berinteraksi dengannya. Sekarang pun ia tak mengenali mana yang Matsushita mana yang Mouri.

"Oh. Halo. Kau ikut juga?" tanya seorang dengan rambut yang warna cokelat gelap. Senyumnya tersungging lebar. Sepertinya orang yang ramah.

"Iya." Sari menyahut antusias lantas menarik Matsuri menubruk tubuhnya. "Sekalian membawa temanku ini ke dunia luar."

Lagi, Sari melakukannya. Kapan pun ia punya kesempatan, ia akan mencoba membaurkan Matsuri dengan orang lain, 'memanusiakannya'. Sari selalu bilang kalau Matsuri akan ditumbuhi jamur di kepala karena selalu ada di pojokan—menyinggung dirinya yang selalu menghindari keramaian. Jadi, mau tak mau Matsuri memasang senyum.

"Selamat malam." Matsuri menunduk sedikit, masih dalam dekapan Sari.

"Jadi ini temanmu, ya? Aku sering melihatnya mondar-mandir. Kupikir malaikat dari mana."

Lelaki yang satunya, dengan rambut cepak dan aura yang kuat penuh percaya diri, tersenyum miring ke arah Matsuri, membuat kuduknya merinding seketika. Ucapannya barusan sudah jelas gombalan kosong. Saat ini sudah malam dan tampilan Matsuri sudah jelas lebih tak berbentuk, menyamakannya dengan malaikat sudah pasti menghinakan makhluk bersayap itu. Dan kalau pun ada yang memuji Matsuri, kebanyakan mengatakan ia manis, bukan cantik. Kesimpulannya, lelaki yang tak ia tahu namanya ini adalah seorang yang bermulut kelewat manis.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mouri Yuki. Panggil Yuki saja, ini 'kan di luar jam kerja. Kau juga, Sari. Panggil nama depanku saja." Setelah berkata begitu, Yuki menepuk bahu temannya yang sudah pasti bernama Matsushita. "Dan ini temanku, Matsushita Yuuya."

Kali ini lelaki bernama Matsushita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Matsuri. Tak seperti temannya yang langsung menggoda Matsuri di detik pertama, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Abe Matsuri." Matsuri mengulangi lagi namanya saat mereka berkenalan.

"Kau yang waktu itu dilempar cangkir oleh Pak Sabaku ya?" tanya Yuuya penasaran dengan wajah yang polos sehingga membuat Matsuri tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah. Iya. Aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu membuatku terkenal."

"Jangan kau ambil hati kelakuan Si Cebol itu. Kuyakin dia akan bertambah pendek sejumlah orang yang ia lempari." Matsuri kira Sari sudah cukup kurang ajar menami bos mereka sebagai tiran tak berhati, tapi rupanya ada yang lebih ekstrim. Yuki bahkan berani mengatai dengan panggilan yang lebih menyakitkan—bagi lelaki, menurut Matsuri.

"Memang sependek apa bos kita itu? Setinggi Pak Matsushita?" tanya Sari.

Matsushita Yuuya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia lebih pendek lagi dari Yuuya." Yuki mengibaskan tangan dengan bibir mencibir. Kalau diperhatikan, Mouri Yuki memang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Bahkan tertinggi di ruangan mereka kalau Matsuri tak salah. Matsushita Yuuya tingginya hanya sebahu Yuki tapi itu pun masih terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang cebol.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin sebahuku." Yuuya yang menjawab.

"Itu sih masih lebih tinggi dari kami," celetuk Sari.

"Tapi menurutku dia cebol. Lagipula tubuhnya memang kecil." Bisa saja Yuki berkata begitu. Tapi sebagai perempuan, pastilah Matsuri dan Sari lebih kecil dari bos mereka. Jadi seharusnya Sari tidak ikut-ikutan memanggil bos mereka dengan sebutan cebol.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi _ting_ pelan dan pintu lift di hadapan mereka terbuka.

"Ah! Liftnya sudah terbuka. Ayo." Dan mereka pun masuk.

.

.

Mereka baru menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam di dalam bar yang riuh oleh suara musik dan orang-orang, tapi Matsuri sudah tak betah dan ingin segera berbaring di atas kasur tipisnya. Ia bahkan tak nafsu untuk sekedar menghabiskan jus stroberinya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Sari asyik mengobrol dan bercanda dengan pegawai yang lain.

"Kenapa?" Matsuri terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Yuuya sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan menggenggam segelas bir. "Kau terlihat ingin kabur."

Matsuri tersenyum canggung. "Kelihatan sekali ya?"

Yuuya tersenyum geli. "Kau juga tidak minum bir," katanya sambil menatap gelas Matsuri.

"Ah. Aku tidak minum. Seteguk saja mungkin akan membuatku mabuk." Matsuri beralasan. "Pak Matsushita juga kenapa malah duduk di sebelahku? Tidak dengan Pak Mouri?" Matsuri melempar pandang ke arah Mouri Yuki yang duduk di antara pegawai wanita, tertawa puas-puas dan bersenda gurau.

"Aku juga sebenarnya kurang suka ke sini. Tapi ya ..." Ia tidak melanjutkannya.

Mereka meneguk minuman masing-masing.

"Ah. Kau boleh memanggilku Yuuya, Sari juga memanggilku begitu. Lagipula, usia kita tak beda jauh, kok," katanya ramah.

Matsuri diam sebentar. "Tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa! Lakukan saja jika memang begitu." Cepat-cepat Yuuya menyahuti, ia terlihat sungkan dan suasana di antara mereka berubah agak canggung. Matsuri, kau memang jago membuat orang merasa tak nyaman.

"Hayooo! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba kepala Sari bertumpu di bahu Matsuri. Matanya berkilat jahil.

"Hanya mengobrol biasa," Matsuri menanggapi dengan tenang. "Sari, wajahmu sudah memerah. Sebaiknya jangan minum lagi."

Tapi Sari tak mendengarkan Matsuri dan malah menatap Yuuya lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau bisa membuat temanku ini terus bicara selama dua puluh menit penuh, kau jago." Ia mengacungkan jempol.

"Dua puluh menit?" Yuuya memasang wajah heran bercampur geli. "Temanmu sepertinya harus lebih sering keluar dan bertemu banyak orang, ya?"

Sari mengangguk-angguk dengan gerakan kurang mantap. Sepertinya dia memang sudah mabuk. "Aku perlu satu tahun untuk bisa bicara selama dua puluh menit penuh dengannya. Coba kalahkan rekorku itu." Setelah bicara begitu, Sari kembali ke kerumunan ramai yang ia tinggalkan.

"Apa dia serius?" tanya Yuuya, menarik perhatian Matsuri yang masih menatap punggung Sari sampai sedetik lalu.

"Yah ... kadang." Matsuri pura-pura menekuni bintik-bintik stroberi di jusnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat ... ng, normal."

"Aku memang normal," Matsuri mengerutkan alisnya karena pemilihan kata Yuuya yang aneh.

"Ng, bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau terlihat ... manis. Biasanya menarik banyak perhatian—terutama lelaki," ungkapnya malu-malu. Saat Matsuri menatapnya, ia juga nampak jadi lebih tertarik dengan gelembung gas yang naik dari dasar gelasnya.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu." Tak mau membuat suasananya jadi lebih canggung lagi, Matsuri mencoba santai menanggapinya. Toh, Yuuya terlihat seperti lelaki yang baik tanpa maksud terselubung. "Laki-laki tidak ada yang mendekatiku kok. Mereka biasanya hanya bertahan semenit. Pak Matsushita adalah lelaki pertama yang masih bertahan selama hampir ... tiga menit lebih?" Matsuri mengecek jam tangannya.

"Wah. Aku merasa tersanjung," katanya takjub pada diri sendiri dengan kepolosan yang tidak bisa dibilang palsu. "Kenapa kira-kira hanya bertahan semenit?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku memang membosankan." Matsuri memilih berbohong dibanding mengatakan kalau biasanya ia didekati lelaki tukang tebar pesona yang membuatnya malas sendiri. Kalau pun ada yang normal, pembicaraan mereka juga jarang bertahan lama. Entah mengapa.

"Aku berani jamin, kau bukan orang yang membosankan. Hanya mungkin sedikit pilih-pilih." Yuuya menatapnya yakin.

Matsuri tersenyum. "Begitu ya? Mungkin begitu."

"Tentu saja begitu. Kau tidak lihat senyummu? Yuki mungkin akan mengejar-ngejarmu kalau ia melihat senyummu yang tadi." Lagi, Yuuya mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat Matsuri agak jengah. Tapi Matsuri tidak melihat alasan untuk meninggalkan pembicaraan mereka. Sejauh ini, selain pujian-pujiannya yang tersirat, Yuuya adalah teman mengobrol yang cukup menyenangkan. Lagipula Matsuri tidak ingin kege-er-an.

"Berapa lama kira-kira acara ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Matsuri sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang, sepertinya mereka tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

"Sepertinya masih dua jam lagi. Kenapa? Kau takut ketinggalan kereta terakhir?" Yuuya balas bertanya.

"Tidak juga ... aku hanya khawatir Sari akan minum terlalu banyak. Besok kita masih harus bekerja." Matsuri memandang Sari yang baru saja melakukan gerakan bersulang dengan Pak Kawabata dengan segelas penuh bir.

Yuuya mengikuti arah pandang Matsuri. "Ah. Tapi kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia memang kuat minum sih ..."

Hening.

"Apa kau kapok dan tidak mau masuk ke ruangan pak kepala cabang lagi?" tanya Yuuya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu," sahut Matsuri jujur. "Aku baru sekali bertemu, tidak tahu harus memutuskan untuk menjauhinya atau tidak. Bisa saja kemarin itu dia sedang benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Kalau Pak Matsushita bagaimana? Apa pernah dimarahi juga?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak pernah dimarahi di lantai kita. Bahkan ada yang dipecat hanya karena satu kesalahan. Jadi, jika memang benar kemarin pak kepala cabang sedang marah sekali, beruntunglah kau tidak dipecat."

"Benar juga. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke kuil untuk berterima kasih pada Dewa." Matsuri tersenyum geli dengan gurauannya sendiri dan menyeruput jusnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusan untukku?"

Matsuri menatap Yuuya bingung, sedotan jus masih di antara bibirnya. Hanya alisnya yang bertanya dengan kerutan.

"Apa aku orang yang harus kau jauhi setelah satu pertemuan? Bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ah." Matsuri menegakkan tubuh dan menjauhkan gelasnya. Ia menatap Yuuya dan memberikan satu senyuman tipis yang semoga saja tidak terlihat aneh. "Tunggu hasilnya dalam dua-tiga pertemuan lagi."

"Syukurlah. Aku masih punya tiga kesempatan kalau begitu," katanya ceria dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya lembut. Tiba-tiba saja alarm dalam diri Matsuri berbunyi.

"Maaf, Pak Matsushita. Aku baru ingat ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku pulang sekarang, ya?" Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Matsuri sudah menyambar tasnya dan berdiri di belakang Sari. Mencoba mengucapkan pamit.

"Eeeh? Kau sudah mau pulang, Matsuri- _chan_? Kenapaaa?" Pak Kawabata dengan wajah merah menyala mengayun-ayunkan gelasnya yang kosong. "Kita baru mau membuka sebotol besar sake lagi!" Matsuri hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggumamkan permohonan maaf.

"Tidak boleh!" Pak Kawabata menggeleng tegas. Sari yang ada di depannya ikut memutar tubuh dan memeluk pinggang Matsuri.

"Iya! Jangan pergi duluuu~"

"Aku minta maaf tapi ..." Suara Matsuri tenggelam dalam teriakan-teriakan protes orang-orang mabuk itu.

"Sudah! Jangan malah merepotkannya." Pak Ibuki yang kelihatannya masih cukup sadar menatap Matsuri. "Kau pulanglah," katanya. Lega, Matsuri pamit sekali lagi dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Tapi baru sampai di depan pintu masuk bar, seseorang menghentikannya. Refleks, Matsuri mengangkat tasnya untuk dijadikan alat pertahanan diri. Namun rupanya Yuuya yang menahannya.

"Ma-maaf mengagetkanmu," katanya sambil cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Matsuri.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Matsuri tak kalah cepatnya. Tapi belum sempat keduanya melontarkan kata-kata, ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang ingin masuk ke dalam bar sehingga mereka harus menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa, Pak?" tanya Matsuri segera setelah mereka menepi. "Apa ada barangku yang tertinggal?"

Yuuya terlihat ragu sebentar tapi ia akhirnya mengatakannya juga. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ... ini sudah cukup malam untuk perempuan pulang sendiri. Apa kau mau kuantar?"

Matsuri mengedip beberapa kali. Alarm berbunyi makin keras di kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak perlu!" Matsuri merutuk dalam hati karena tiba-tiba tergagap. "Stasiunnya dekat kok—"

"Maksudku sampai ke rumahmu," tukas Yuuya.

Matsuri terdiam beberapa detik karena Yuuya yang tampak bersikeras begini. Apa sopan menolaknya sekarang? Tapi Matsuri tidak mau ...

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi kalau Pak Matsushita khawatir, sebaiknya Sari saja yang ditemani. Dia mabuk sedangkan aku cukup sadar untuk pulang sendiri. Apa Pak Matsushita tak bisa mengantarkan Sari pulang saja?" tolak Matsuri akhirnya dan ia tidak ingin mempercayai matanya saat melihat Yuuya terlihat kecewa.

Tapi, kekecewaan yang sejenak membayangi wajah Yuuya lenyap ketika senyum ramahnya kembali terkembang. "Memang sepertinya lebih baik begitu, ya? Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar Sari pulang," janjinya.

"Terima kasih." Matsuri menunduk dan ingin berbalik, tapi sekali lagi Yuuya menghentikannya.

"Tapi mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Yuuya dengan tatapan mata yang benar-benar membuat Matsuri ingin segera berlari saat itu juga.

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Matsuri hanya memberikan satu anggukan dan segera berbalik. Awalnya ia berjalan seperti biasa, tapi setelah ia cukup jauh, jalannya berubah menjadi setengah berlari.

.

.

Pintu masuk stasiun sudah di depan mata dan Matsuri melambatkan jalannya. Dengan tenang ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. Perlahan rasa khawatir dan cemas yang tadi menyergapnya menghilang. Matsuri memang tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan jelas, tapi ia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika ada lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya seperti yang dilakukan Yuuya tadi. Apalagi lelaki itu sudah ingin mengantarnya segala. Mungkin itu hal biasa bagi orang lain, tapi Matsuri butuh tiga pertemuan lagi untuk bisa menoleransi tawaran semacam itu.

Sayangnya, kekhawatiran Matsuri kembali merebak sebelum ia sempat menghilangkannya ketika sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam mengilap berhenti tepat di jalan di sebelahnya. Kaca depannya diturunkan dan sebuah kepala melongok keluar.

"Nona Matsuri!" panggil si pengemudi yang rupanya adalah Sabaku Kankurou dengan setelan necis dan riasan wajah yang berbeda dari yang Matsuri ingat terakhir kali. "Kenapa teleponku tak diangkat? Untung saja aku tahu bar tempat kalian suka pergi minum dan untung saja aku berpapasan denganmu di sini!" ocehnya panjang lebar sambil mengacungkan ponsel.

Matsuri tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya berkali-lipat lebih lelah sehingga ia hanya sedikit sekali menangkap ucapan Kankurou. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat Kankurou sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong," katanya seperti tempo hari. "Akan kujelaskan di jalan, jadi, bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Matsuri terbata setelah menemukan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tolonglah," Kankurou bersikeras dan mulai menarik tangan Matsuri yang langsung melakukan perlawanan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Matsuri menepis tangan Kankurou. "Saya tidak mau ikut begitu saja!"

"Tapi ini penting!" Raut wajah Kankurou tampak takut, tapi sepertinya tak ada kaitannya dengan mata-mata penasaran yang sekarang menatap mereka. Sepertinya hal yang ia bicarakan lebih penting daripada keselamatannya sendiri yang terancam bahaya jika Matsuri berteriak sedikit saja.

"Tolonglah! Seseorang mungkin akan mati!"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, semua perlawanan Matsuri lumpuh.

.

.

Saat Matsuri memutuskan untuk ikut ke mobil Kankurou, ia sama sekali tidak menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Tentu, ia memikirkan beberapa skenario seperti seseorang yang ditawan atau apa—meski ia tidak melihat kaitan dengan dirinya—tapi rupanya itu semua meleset. Alih-alih menjejakkan kaki di TKP yang berceceran darah serta mencekam, Matsuri malah mendapati dirinya terdampar di sebuah meja restoran mewah bersama dua orang lain.

Yang pertama adalah Kankurou, si pembohong berwajah setan penggoda. Lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan satu tangan tersimpan di atas sandaran kursi Matsuri sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya memegang gelas anggur. Senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya sekarang sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup bagi Matsuri untuk menonjoknya sekarang juga.

Sementara yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang luar biasa cantik dalam balutan gaun malam, membuat Matsuri tampak seperti itik buruk rupa dalam pakaian kerjanya yang sudah kusut. Hanya saja, riasan sempurna gadis itu jadi tak menarik karena kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah.

"Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama dari ini, Kankurou. Kau tidak mungkin mengencani gadis seperti ini," kata si gadis cantik sambil melemparkan tatapan mata tak suka ke arah Matsuri, membuat Matsuri bingung harus merasa lebih marah pada siapa. Kankurou yang sudah membohonginya, atau gadis di depannya ini? Matsuri bahkan belum berkata apa-apa dan dia sudah dihina.

Hebat sekali malam ini.

"Oh. Ini memang kesalahanku. Rupanya yang dimaksud dengan 'gadis cantik' oleh hati nuraniku selama ini adalah gadis yang seperti ini," Kankurou mengelus rambut cokelat sebahu Matsuri sambil melemparkan kerlingan ke arah gadis di hadapan mereka. "Bukannya yang selama ini kukira."

Matsuri rasa ia mendengar suara retakan dari gelas anggur di tangan gadis itu.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kau akan kembali padaku pada akhirnya." Seperti tak menghiraukan ucapan Kankurou tadi, gadis itu berujar mantap. Meski begitu, Matsuri bisa mendengar nada takut juga dalam suaranya.

"Kita tidak akan bersama lagi, Shion." Dan Kankurou pun membalasnya tak kalah mantap.

"Oh ya?" Alis gadis yang akhirnya Matsuri tahu bernama Shion itu naik sebelah. "Lalu kau bersama siapa? Dia juga bukan pacarmu."

Matsuri melirik Kankurou. Lewat 'kuliah kilat'nya selama di mobil, status mereka yang sebenarnya saling tak berkaitan haruslah menjadi rahasia tapi sepertinya mereka sudah ketahuan. Akan tetapi, wajah Kankurou tetap tenang.

"Mungkin sekarang belum." Kankurou berujar. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus kepala Matsuri kini menyusup ke belakang dan meremas bahu Matsuri cukup erat. "Tapi aku tak keberatan untuk memulainya dengan perlahan jika itu dengannya." Dengan satu senyum yang kemarin membuat Sari meneteskan liur, Kankurou menatap tepat ke mata hitam Matsuri.

Rupanya senyum itu tak hanya berdampak pada Matsuri, tapi juga pada Shion. Ketenangan diri yang selama lima belas menit ini coba ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu retak berkeping-keping. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar ke atas meja, membuat isinya menyiprat ke mana-mana.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku begini, Kankurou!"

Kankurou tidak balas berteriak, sebaliknya, suaranya masih setenang tadi saat ia bebicara. "Dan kau juga tak bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu juga." Shion tak berucap apa-apa dan hanya matanya saja yang tetap melotot. Kankurou melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau masih berhubungan dengan lelaki itu—ah, ralat. Lelaki-lelaki itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu jumlahnya. Tapi, jika kau menginginkan hubungan jaring laba-laba seperti itu, sebaiknya jangan ikut menjeratku."

Kini, raut marah di wajah Shion berubah menjadi terkejut bercampur takut. "Aku—"

"Aku tahu, Shion," Kankurou memotong ucapan Shion sambil meletakkan gelas anggurnya. "Sudah sejak lama. Aku memutuskanmu dan menerimamu lagi berkali-kali karena kukira kau akan berubah pada akhirnya. Tapi apa?"

"Tidak! Tidak begitu ..." Mata Shion mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, tapi aku 'kan tetap pacarmu! Itu tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang juga telepon mereka dan putuskan hubungan dengan mereka di hadapanku. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tantang Kankurou. Tapi bahkan Matsuri pun tahu kalau Shion tak bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu hanya terpekur menatap meja dengan air mata yang turun satu-satu.

Kankurou berdiri seraya menarik lengan Matsuri yang mau tak mau ikut berdiri. "Dan cukup sekali itu kau muncul di kantorku. Aku tidak akan semarah ini jika kau memukuliku di luar kantor. Aku juga punya harga diri dan kau sudah merusaknya di hadapan para pegawaiku."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Kankurou membawa Matsuri keluar restoran tanpa pernah menoleh lagi.

.

.

Setelah dipajang sebagai 'teman kencan' dan dihina tanpa alasan, bayaran yang diterima Matsuri hanyalah sekotak yoghurt stroberi yang Kankurou belikan di supermarket. Sambil menikmati 'bayarannya', Matsuri mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan di atas ayunan sementara Kankurou duduk agak jauh darinya sambil merokok.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," katanya akhirnya. Sekilas ia melempar pandang ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir di luar pintu masuk taman.

"Kau juga berbohong padaku. Kau bilang ini masalah hidup dan mati," kata Matsuri blak-blakan meski dengan wajah yang datar. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak mengomel. Yoghurt stroberi memang ampuh mencerahkan suasana hatinya.

"Ini memang masalah hidup dan mati! Kalau aku tidak muncul bersamamu, dia akan mulai memukuliku dengan sepatunya lagi. Apa kau tahu bertapa sakitnya itu? Luka yang kemarin saja belum sembuh!"

Suara Kankurou terdengar begitu jelas di taman yang sepi itu. Tapi menyadari Matsuri yang hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi membuat Kankurou buru-buru menambahkan, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau terlihat sedih. Kurasa belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya."

Memang kedengarannya sok tahu sekali, tapi Matsuri bisa melihat kalau Kankurou tidak selega lelaki yang baru memutuskan hubungan dengan perempuan jalang. Sebaliknya, rasa gelisah dan sedih yang tadi tak nampak, kini menghiasi sepasang matanya. Tak peduli seberapa ceria ia kedengarannya.

"Dia sebenarnya baik ... dulu," ujar Kankurou lamat-lamat. Ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tidak yakin lagi dengannya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja ..." Sekilas Kankurou meremas bagian depan kemejanya. "Memang benar dia mendua, ah tidak, menigakanku ... tapi aku yang meninggalkannya sekarang benar-benar terlihat brengsek, 'kan?" ia menatap Matsuri dan dari caranya menatap, Matsuri rasa ia tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan.

"Memang akan sangat membantu jika ada orang yang mendukung di sisimu saat kau ada masalah. Tapi tetap saja kau lah yang harus menyelesaikan masalahmu." Matsuri memang tidak bisa membantah ucapan Kankurou seutuhnya, tapi ia rasa ucapannya cukup adil. Kadang, percuma saja jika sudah ditemani tapi tak mau berusaha.

Kankurou tersenyum miring. Seandainya saja egonya sebagai lelaki tak menghalangi, ia akan bicara lebih banyak lagi. Tapi itu pun cukup. Kankurou rasa ia bisa menerima ucapan Matsuri dan melegakan sedikit dadanya. Jujur saja ini sulit. Bagaimanapun, Shion pernah jadi orang yang penting dalam hidupnya, menghapus semua kenangan baik atau buruk mereka begitu saja—meski berdalih untuk melegakan dirinya sendiri—adalah hal yang jahat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pegawai magang? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelum kejadian di lift tempo hari."

Mendapati Kankurou sudah merubah topik pembicaraan membuat Matsuri berasumsi kalau lelaki itu memilih menyimpan sendiri masalahnya. Tak masalah bagi Matsuri. Toh ia pun tak mau masalahnya dicampuri orang lainnya.

"Ya. Untuk tiga bulan ke depan," jawab Matsuri.

"Sudah bertemu adikku? Dia kepala cabang bagianmu," tanyanya lagi. Kankurou tidak ingin bilang-bilang, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah mencari tahu sedikit tentang Matsuri. Ia juga tahu kalau Matsuri dilempar cangkir oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ya." Di luar dugaan, Matsuri tak menyinggung-nyinggung soal insiden pelemparan itu. Mungkin karena ia sedang bicara dengan Kankurou?

"Bagaimana menurutmu dia?"

"Maaf?"

"Menurutmu, sebagai perempuan, apa dia menarik? Atau menyebalkan? Atau menyenangkan?" Kankurou menjelaskan. Ia sebenarnya jarang-jarang membicarakan tentang adiknya. Tapi, entah mengapa, sesuatu di diri Matsuri mengingatkannya pada adiknya. Sepertinya mereka akan cocok jika disandingkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol."

"Hmm. Dia memang irit bicara, sih," kata Kankurou sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang ditumbuhi bakal jenggot. "Aku yakin kau juga sudah dengar slentingan-slentingan tak enak tentangnya. Tapi, percayalah, kau akan memakluminya jika sudah mengenal ia lebih lama."

Matsuri tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah! Kurasa ini sudah cukup larut untuk mengajak seorang gadis keluar. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Matsuri lakukan begitu ia tiba di kantornya keesokan harinya adalah mengecek jam. Merasa tak yakin dengan waktu yang ditunjukkan jamnya, ia pun melongok ke arah jam dinding besar yang tergantung di seberang ruangan. Hasilnya sama : 8.30 pagi, tepat setengah jam sebelum jam masuk kantor. Tapi, kenapa hampir semua orang sudah datang? Bahkan Sari pun sedang mondar-mandir mengikuti Nona Araki yang gelungan rambutnya sudah terlihat berantakan sepagi ini.

"Maaf, ini ... ada apa ya?" tanya Matsuri pada Pak Kawabata yang melintas di hadapannya dengan wujud yang tak biasa. Kemeja licinnya sudah kusut dan dasinya di sampirkan ke atas bahu. Tapi ia tidak memerhatikan Matsuri dan malah pergi ke tempat fotocopy.

Matsuri diam dan memerhatikan orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Semuanya tampak panik, dengan pakaian yang tidak serapi biasanya. Ketika mereka bicara, mereka berteriak-teriak. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadiran Matsuri karena sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Matsuri!"

Matsuri terlonjak dan melompat ke samping. Di hadapannya, kini ada Pak Ibuki yang meski terlihat letih dan agak berantakan, tapi kharismanya tetap terpancar.

"Y-ya?"

"Syukurlah kau datang!" Wajahnya lega luar biasa saat mengucapkannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah lain. "Sari! Matsuri sudah datang!" serunya dengan suara yang sanggup meredam keributan di lantai itu. Lalu ...

"Kita selamaaat!"

"Syukurlah!"

"Dewa terima kasiiih!"

"Anakku batal jadi yatim, ya Tuhaaan!"

Teriakan-teriakan tak jelas itu diikuti gerakan berlutut dan memuja serta tangis bahagia yang Matsuri tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia hanya merasa punggungnya mendingin. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa ikut berbahagia, entah mengapa. Saat ia ikut memiringkan kepalanya untuk memerhatikan Pak Kawabata yang melakukan gerakan membungkuk nyaris mencium lutut sambil menangis bahagia, Sari muncul di depan wajahnya dan langsung mengguncang bahunya.

"Matsuri!"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa bahasa Ame, 'kan?" tanya Sari, kedua tangannya masih mencengkram kedua bahu Matsuri kuat-kuat.

Matsuri mengangguk sambil melirik pegawai-pegawai lain yang kini memerhatikannya. "Y-ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kyaaa!" Sari menjerit dan menubruk Matsuri, memeluknya erat-erat. "Sahabatku memang hebaat!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Coba ke sini!" Pak Inui yang penampilannya paling berantakan dengan kemeja yang masih sama dengan kemarin, menarik Matsuri ke kubikelnya. Ia menekan tombol _play_ dan sebuah video terputar, menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam dan tatapan mata sangar. Ia bicara cukup perlahan, tapi tidak menggunakan bahasa Suna. "Coba, katakan padaku, apa yang ia ucapkan?"

Matsuri mendengarkan baik-baik. "Katanya, karena situasi pasar yang tidak stabil, pertemuan dengan pihak tender dimajukan pada hari Jumat malam di Hotel Amai Amegakure ..."

"Betul! Itu yang dia katakan!" Pak Inui mengguncangkan tubuh Matsuri. "Kita selamat! Matsuri bisa pergi dengan Pak Sabaku ke pertemuan itu!" katanya pada pegawai yang lain yang wajahnya ikut bahagia.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini ada apa?" Matsuri melepaskan tangan Pak Inui dari bahunya dan menatap Sari, atau siapa pun, meminta penjelasan. Akhirnya Pak Ibuki menarikkan sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Matsuri di sana.

"Pak Sabaku ada rapat dan butuh penerjemah. Karena kau bisa Bahasa Ame, kau ikut dengannya."

"Bukannya perusahaan biasanya menyewa jasa penerjemah?" tanya Matsuri.

"Memang. Tapi Pak Inui lupa memesan dan tidak ada penerjemah lain yang bisa dikontrak secepat ini." Di belakang Pak Ibuki, Pak Inui mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah mengiba.

"Karena Pak Sabaku akhir-akhir ini menyeramkan sekali, aku sampai lupa," akunya. "Semalam, saat Pak Sabaku menyinggung hal itu, aku benar-benar kelabakan." Lewat wajah dan penampilannya, Matsuri sudah bisa menebak kalau Pak Inui telah habis 'dihajar' oleh pak kepala cabang mereka.

"Pak Inui lalu menelepon kami semalam. Benar-benar membuat pestanya kacau. Tapi untungnya Sari ingat kalau kau bisa bahasa Ame. Sayang, kau sudah pulang dan kami tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu," jelas Pak Ibuki lagi.

"Benar! Bahkan sampai pagi tadi tak bisa dihubungi! Kenapa memangnya dengan ponselmu?" Kali ini Sari yang bertanya.

"Ah ... itu ..."

Semalam, setelah Kankurou mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantarnya, Matsuri pun segera menghabiskan yoghurtnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat tinggi dari tanah dan dalam satu dorongan kuat, Kankurou mendorong ayunan yang Matsuri naiki. Ketika itulah, ponsel di saku blazer Matsuri terlempar keluar dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ponselku jatuh dan rusak. Aku tidak pegang ponsel sekarang." Sekali lagi, lebih mudah tidak menjelaskan alasan di balik semua kejadian. Ia tidak mau gosip tentangnya dan Kankurou yang sudah mereda jadi heboh lagi seandainya orang-orang tahu ke mana ia pergi semalam.

"Yah, itu tidak penting sekarang!" Pak Inui mengibaskan tangan dan pergi ke kubikelnya. Ia kembali dengan sebuah binder besar yang diberikannya pada Matsuri. "Sekarang kau baca ini semua. Akan sulit jika kau hanya sekedar menerjemahkan tanpa tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tolonglah kami, Matsuri!" mohon Pak Inui.

"Tolonglah." Bahkan Pak Ibuki juga!

"Toloongg~" Dan sekarang seisi ruangan memohon padanya. Apa ada pilihan lain baginya selain menerima?

"Ba-baiklah." Matsuri menyerah.

Sekali lagi, kalimat-kalimat penuh kelegaan terlontar, tak sedikit juga yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sedikit-banyak, hal itu membuat Matsuri jadi lebih yakin kalau keputusannya benar. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini berseliweran dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana nanti? Apa ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik atau malah kena marah? Sebenarnya, pak kepala cabang mereka seperti apa sih? Semenyeramkan apa? Ia pasti mati kalau sampai buat salah seandainya saja pak kepala cabang mereka memang seperti yang digambarkan orang-orang. Apa ia harus ke kuil dulu dan memohon pada Dewa?

Bertepatan dengan pemikiran terakhirnya, mata Matsuri bersirobok dengan sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya dari pintu masuk ruangan. Seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam licin dan dasi warna perak. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi sewarna dengan matanya yang serupa delima masak. Tapi alih-alih merasa panas akibat tatapan mata merahnya, Matsuri malah merasak membeku sekujur tubuh.

Ya. Ia harus ke kuil dan meminta mantra penolak bala.

Sekarang juga!

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter ini sepertinya butuh banyak penjelasan ya?**

 **1\. saya menambahkan banyak OC di sini demi kelangsungan cerita. Jujur saja, saya memang fans abal-abal yang kurang menguasai setting.**

 **2\. mari beranggapan kalau Suna adalah sebuah negara bagian yang memiliki bahasa berbeda dengan Konoha, Ame, Iwa, dan Kiri Gakure—demi kelangsungan cerita.**

 **3\. maaf kalau terkesan reverse-harem. Saya tidak paham juga kenapa plot yang ada di kepala saya seperti ini bentuknya. Tapi, saya rasa ini masih relevan. Karena akan di tunjukkan bagaimana Matsuri memegang prinsipnya dan menentukan pilihan. Btw, bukan Matsushita yang jadi lawan utama Gaara. Dan bukan, bukan Kankurou juga.**

 **4\. yep! Akhirnya Gaara muncul jugaaaaa~ untuk penampilannya, saya mungkin akan membuatnya serupa dengan penampakkannya di chapter 700 manga Naruto. Saya lebih suka cowok klimis juga sih. Hehe.**

 **Anyway~ ada yang mau recommend fic GaaMatsu? Saya perlu asupan.**

 **Oke. Ditunggu reviewnya ya! And thanks for reading!**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
